One Fated Day in Paris
by nerdlife4eva
Summary: Viktor, Yuuri and Yurio travel to Paris to meet with Gabriel Agreste, who has been commissioned to design their new costumes. When Gabriel enlists Marinette to draw the designs, both her and Adrien get to meet the famous skaters. Jealous Adrien can't handle the angry tiny Russian's interest in Marinette. Will everyone survive the akumatized Ice Tiger of Russia and his knife shoes?
1. Chapter 1

**I did this thing, and I'm not even sorry. I woke up this morning with this idea eating away at me, so I wrote the entire story, edited it to the best of my ability and am now posting the whole thing - in ONE DAY!**

 **I love Miraculous and I love YOI, enough to notice some similarities between the characters. So in honor of Miraculous Ladybug coming to Netflix (in North America), and Victuuri Week on Tumblr (Prompt 5: Crossover), here is the tale of my favorite ice trio meeting my favorite teenage superheroes.**

 **Enjoy! (Honestly, I love this so much, I'm posting it for my own enjoyment ha ha).**

* * *

"Marinette!" a winded figure ran towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder, his breath coming out in dragon-like puffs. She looked down to see Adrien bending slightly at the waist, catching his breath, the hand on her shoulder making her blush. "My dad…" Adrien took another deep breath, pausing to straighten himself. "My dad wants to see you."

Panic settled in, faster than Marinette could put up mental walls to block it. "Why?" she squeaked, utterly unable to control the anxiety escaping her. _Superhero by night, complete disaster of a human by day_ , she thought to herself.

Pulling out his phone, Adrien brought up the message from his dad. "There are some sort of high end figure skaters coming to consult with him about their costumes for next season. He wants to bring you in as a design consultant after your success with that feather hat and glasses for Jagged Stone. These guys can be pretty out there according to my dad so he thinks you would be a good addition for this project." Finally looking at his friend's face, he raised an eyebrow at her gawking look. "See?" He handed her his phone without hesitation, hoping that reading it in his father's own formal speech would make it a reality for her.

"Viktor Nikiforov?!" Marinette's head was spinning as she read the names out loud. "Yuuri Katsuki?! And Yuri Plitsetsky?! Is he serious?" Her hands shook. The three ice skaters were known for their elaborate styles, especially after last season. How could Gabriel Agreste possibly think she could handle something like this? Even as part of a team? Marinette's mind had turned into mush, leading her to lean heavily back on a tree.

"So you know who they are?" Adrien was tapping on his phone, googling each name in turn. "Aw, two of them are a couple!" He had a little smile on his lips as he scanned through the professional and paparazzi photos of Viktor and Yuuri. "They seem really sweet," he spoke so low that Marinette could barely hear him. "But this guy, he looks, um, angry?"

Marinette chuckled. She didn't have to look at the picture to know Adrien was talking about Yuri Plitsetsky. "He is our age you know," Marinette pushed up from the tree, to gaze over Adrien's shoulder at the pictures on his phone, "he won gold at the Grand Prix Finale this year in the senior division." She had never really shared her love of figure skating with anyone except her parents.

"I didn't know you were into this stuff," Adrien followed her as Marinette restarted her walk home.

"Beautiful strong athletes in beautiful bold costumes, that doesn't sound like something I would be into at all," she rolled her eyes sarcastically, before clapping a hand over her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" The blush was back, covering her cheeks and extending over her neck to include her ears.

Laughing, Adrien shook her shoulders, "no worries, I should have put that together myself. So can you come today? Four o'clock at my dad's office. I'll be there too."

He was grinning down at her, bringing back the old feeling of mush brain. "Sure, I'll be there." Marinette would have agreed to anything Adrien asked her, even a project that seemed so far out of her league. Mentally kicking herself for whatever mess she was about to get involved in, she tried to internally talk herself off of the anxiety canyon she was trying to throw herself down.

Turning on his heel, Adrien waved goodbye over his shoulder. "See you there, Marinette! I can't wait to see what you come up with!"

* * *

"Yuuri!" Viktor was calling across the vast lobby when Yuuri walked off the elevator. His fiancé stood with Yurio against the large columns which decorated the ornamental lobby. Paris was a beautiful city and Yuuri couldn't wait to explore once they had gotten official business out of the way.

Viktor watched as his fiancé crossed the room. It would never grow old to simply watch Yuuri Katsuki move through a room of people enamored with his beauty, while Yuuri only looked to Viktor. His heart beat quickly in his chest, gladly accepting his fiancé's kiss when it was offered. They were in the city of love, and Viktor couldn't wait to embrace this fact.

"Yuck," came a deadpan statement from Viktor's left. The surly teen shoved himself off of the ornate column, glaring at the older men. "Don't tell me you are going to do that the entire time we are here. I thought we had a meeting or something."

Yurio knew exactly where they were headed, but in true Yurio fashion had adopted a pretend-not-to-care attitude. Viktor knew that under the defiance was an excited teenager itching to have a costume designed specifically for him. If Viktor had to guess, he would say that tucked into one of Yurio's pockets were a few free hand sketches of his own. "Yuuri, I believe Yurio is upset that you didn't show him any affection. We cannot leave him out or he gets pouty."

With a smirk on his face, Yuuri ruffled Yurio's hair, laughing when the teen smacked his arm. He remembered when he had once been intimidated by Yurio. Now that they trained in the same rink, he thought of him more as a kid brother. _A kid brother that was oh so fun to tease_ , Yuuri thought to himself.

"Bleck, don't you dare kiss me Katsudon!" Yurio pulled further away from them, jamming his hands in his pockets. Despite wearing the suit Viktor had forced him into, Yurio had defiantly covered it with his Russian team jacket. Yuuri couldn't help but love the continued defiance of their grumpy third wheel.

"You look dashing, my love," Viktor's attention had returned to Yuuri, straightening his tie and smoothing back his hair. "I am feeling quite weak in the knees." In a dramatic flail, Viktor limped into Yuuri's arms.

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri hauled him back up, laughing when Viktor instead placed his head on Yuuri's shoulder, dropping his weight onto the smaller man. Kissing his forehead, Yuuri whispered into Viktor's ear, "I'll let you take it off of me later." He heard his fiancé inhale sharply. "Right now though, you are going to wrinkle us both if you don't stand on your own two feet." The two were busy lovingly brushing their noses together when a high-pitched squeal tore through the lobby. A blur of yellow knocked into Yuuri's shoulder, causing Viktor to catch Yuuri before he sprawled on the ground. "What in the…" Yuuri peeked over Viktor's shoulder in time to catch a glimpse of Yurio's furious face.

"Oh my gosh!" The high-pitched voice was still at squeal level as the owner wrapped herself around Yurio. "You're Yuri Plitsetsky! You're so cute! And you're in my daddy's hotel! You should be my boyfriend!"

Viktor and Yuuri could barely stand due to the exuberant laughter exploding from both of them. Yurio looked somewhere between murderous and a cat trapped in a bathtub. His face was bright red, hair shaken haphazardly as the blond girl clung to him, continuing to squeal nonsense in his face. When she mentioned something about cat ears, they lost it completely, unable to contain even a small part of their dignity at the sight of Yurio being thrashed by some girl. They were of no help to him to escape the situation either, as they leaned onto each other for support as they continued their hysterics.

"What is wrong with you, hag!" Yurio spat, trying desperately to wiggle free, finding the blonde's grip too tight on his body. His arms were pinned down, forcing him to twist his entire body in an effort to escape. When their feet became tangled, Yurio lost his balance, landing on the ground with a thud, the blonde completely wrapped around him. His anger erupted, fueled by the laughter of the old geezers who were refusing to help him. "Get off of me!"

Hearing the change from frustrated to desperate in Yurio's voice, Yuuri was the first to react, snapping out of his amusement and reaching down to gently pull the girl from Yurio. She was resistant, but when she saw who the hand belonged to, her eyes went wide. Before he could avoid it, Yuuri found himself as her next victim of thorough and awkward hugging. "See," Yurio spat as he stood up, "it doesn't feel good, does it?"

Viktor saw the panic level rise in Yuuri's eyes, instantly reacting to protect Yuuri. "Excuse me, miss," he said politely, adjusting his jacket and running a hand through his hair, "who are you exactly?" Chloe released Yuuri, stepping back to examine Viktor. "No hugs, please," he said mildly, "I reserve that type of affection for my fiancé and my dog." He spoke mildly with a hint of condescension.

"Hm, I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Viktor Nikiforov," Chloe was eying him closely, a gaze that Viktor met with steady eyes. Fans and press were his territory, a teenage girl might be able to throw Yurio and Yuuri for a loop, but she was no match for Viktor. "I'm Chloe Bourgeious. My father owns this hotel. What are you doing here? My father didn't tell me you were coming."

Her arrogance reminded Yuuri of Yurio and he couldn't contain the smirk that went along with the thought. The popped hip, the slight scowl, if Yurio had been interested in girls, Yuuri was sure that he would have met his match in the snarky blonde standing before him.

"We are here to consult with Gabriel Agreste regarding costumes for next season," Viktor provided the same answer he had given to the press upon their arrival. No mention of his outlandish declarations about romancing Yuuri all over the city of love, and for that Yuuri was truly grateful. The romancing Yuuri could handle, the public declarations were still something he was getting used to.

"Ohhhh, Adrien Agreste is my best friend!" Chloe squealed again. Regaining her cocky stance, she cleared her throat, "I mean he is madly in love with me, but I have higher hopes in the boyfriend department." Her eyebrow wiggle toward Yurio almost restarted the laughter between Viktor and Yuuri.

"Hold your breath," Yurio spat, looking away from Chloe with red cheeks. "Come on, geezers, we're going to be late." Yurio marched from the lobby without looking back.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Chloe," Viktor was far more composed than Yuuri, although the chuckle hitched in his throat as he spoke, "please tell your father he owns a lovely establishment." Lacing his fingers with Yuuri's, they turned from the girl, walking out onto the streets of Paris. Viktor leaned into Yuuri's ear, speaking low, "how long do you think we can tease him about this before he actually kills one of us?"

Yuuri chocked back his giggle when he saw Yurio's murderous stare. Squeezing Viktor's hand, he winked indicating without words that he was all in on the teasing. The trio disappeared into the car, headed for their meeting with Paris' foremost designer.

* * *

 **Note:** In case you aren't a YOI fan, Yurio uses the word "hag" a lot. I know it isn't nice, but he is an angry little dude. I still love him though, he has a lot of room to grow (as does CHLOE!)

 **SO MUCH LOVE AND BLUSHING. I'm really very self-indulgent in this story. My apologies to everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love the idea that part of Marinette's charm would irresistible to even Yurio's stubborn butt. She is so accepting and warm, I can see how people would be drawn to her (even someone as angry as Yurio can be). And Yuuri seeing his anxious self reflected in Marinette? I didn't know how much I believed this to be true until I started writing it. Skating Yuuri (post Viktor) = Marinette in Ladybug form. All confidence when they are in character, kind of a mess when they aren't.**

 **I love these characters. I really can't say it enough!**

* * *

"I'm going to die," Marinette was curled in a crouched ball, leaning against the wall in the quiet hallway. Adrien was stooped next to her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Can I at least see some of your designs before you do?" Adrien knew when she had showed up with the large pad, a pencil still tucked behind her ear that she had immediately gone home and started to sketch. He was itching to flip through the pages, but knew better than to do so without asking. When a twitch of Marinette's head gave him the go ahead, he sat cross-legged on the floor dragging the pad onto his lap. Flipping it open, he was immediately hit with bright colors and beautiful long lines. Her sketches were so vibrant, he felt he could see them dancing across the page. Adrien had never watched even a second of figure skating, but the sketches were making him wish that he did. "These are incredible, Marinette," he breathed, unsure if he was loud enough for her to hear.

She felt the heat rise from her neck, enveloping her entire face. She had spent the afternoon researching anything she could find about the trio's planned performances for next season. She knew that Yuuri and Viktor had taken on pair skating as a part of the off season and she was hopeful they were going to expand beyond the one routine they were famous for. From what she could find online, Viktor was planning on choreographing routines for himself based on life and love, so she had sketched costumes with those themes in mind. Yuuri had made mention in an interview that he was hoping to put together programs that expressed the toughness of figure skating, something that would show not just the beauty but also the strength of what they all three did for a living. It was abstract, but Marinette had worked up several costume ideas anyway.

Yurio had been a mystery. He obviously hated interviews, so there was very little information out there about what he might be doing next year. She had drawn a couple of costume ideas anyway, amusing herself by drawing one in Yurio's signature tiger print. The last costume she had drawn was much more personal, and her focus sprang to the book in Adrien's lap as he flipped to the last page.

"Wow," he exhaled looking at the black and green sketch in front of him. "Is this what I think it is?"

If embarrassment could kill a person, Marinette would have left her body a full second before Adrien lifted the page to face her. In full color and detail was a Cat Noir inspired costume, complete with a mock tail, shortened to be safe for the skater. A smaller alternative sketch at the bottom of the page included the mask and the ears. It was her favorite sketch by far, considering how much she loved the source of inspiration, but the most embarrassing to have her crush find.

"This is Cat Noir, right?" Adrien ran his fingers over the page, seemingly enthralled by the image in front of him. "Man, Marinette, this is beautiful. I bet he would love to see it." Adrien felt his heart beat race in his chest. The careful detail was astonishing, and he could almost imagine himself wearing the costume. Not that he was going to figure skate anytime soon, but the thought was still there. For a moment he was completely lost in the design.

"So you like it?" Marinette had somehow found her voice, although still couldn't make eye contact with the other teen. "I thought Yurio might like it, since he has a thing for cats."

"Oh yeah?" Adrien looked up, "me too!" He sounded a little too eager and quickly dropped his head back to the sketch. "My father is going to love these Marinette, we should go in and show him before they arrive." Standing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Subconsciously he wrapped his fingers into hers, walking toward the door to his father's office. Knocking with the hand that still clutched Marinette's book, he smiled reassuringly at her when they were called in.

Gabriel Agreste sat rigidly behind his desk. His gaze zeroed in on the joined hands hanging between his son and his aspiring designer. His look was indiscernible, but it made Marinette squeak. Even with Adrien's resistance, she pulled her hand free, tucking it behind her back. Adrien frowned slightly as he turned to his dad. "I want you to see these." He spoke calmly, placing the book on Gabriel's desk.

Gabriel began to thumb through the sketches, a pleased smile spreading slowly across his face. "Marvelous work,' he stated simply, leaving the book open on his desk.

Marinette felt her chest burn as she released the breath she was unaware she was holding. "Thank you, sir," she spoke as confidently as she could, given the circumstances.

"They should be here any minute," Gabriel waved them both to the side, "with what I see here I have no need to call in the rest of the design team. That is unless they reject these designs." Gabriel tapped on his computer, bringing several images up on the screen. Tilting his head, eyes pinched, he pushed the screen to face him. "Digital images cannot compete with hand drawn sketches. Wouldn't you agree Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" Marinette nodded quietly as a knock rapped at the door. "Come in," Gabriel called in a cold way that made Adrien snicker.

Viktor flounced into the office first, his entire being seemed to light up the room as he entered. Following him closely, shrouded in nerves was Yuuri, who was just as beautiful as his fiancé. Sulking even further behind them was the angry Russian teenager. It was shocking for Marinette to realize how small Yurio was in person. He looked like a regular teen dragged along to a meeting he wasn't interested in. "Gabriel!" Viktor exclaimed, heart-breaking smile covering his face, "it is so lovely to meet you!" Viktor extended an elegant hand to Gabriel as he stood from behind the desk. "This is my fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki," he paused to let Yuuri shake Gabriel's hand, "and our younger counterpart, Yurio Plitsetkey."

"My name is Yuri," Yurio corrected roughly as he shook Gabriel's hand.

Marinette didn't hide her shock at the rude way Yurio interacted with Gabriel. She also didn't stop herself from swooning over how sweet Viktor's face had looked when he had introduced Yuuri as his fiancé. She had seen their love displayed throughout the last season of skating and read all the flowery interviews Viktor had given, but it was something completely different to see them standing in front of her. The way they looked at each other made her heart flutter, she could only hope one day Adrien would look at her like that.

Viktor was talking quickly with Gabriel, obviously more cut out for this type of thing than either Yuuri or Yurio. As his fiancé's fingers went around the small of his back, Yuuri smiled at his feet gaining the confidence to peer around the room. His interest peeked at the two people standing to the side, who appeared to be about Yurio's age. The girl had blue hair, a fact that Viktor would love when he noticed, and the boy was staring down at her with a proud look on his face. It intrigued him that the girl didn't seem to notice how hopelessly in love the boy seemed to be. He smiled, recalling his own obliviousness. Leaving Viktor's side, he approached the two, extending a hand. Although his handshakes weren't as elegant as Viktor's, he was still making an effort. "Hi, I'm Yuuri, who are you?" He heard the faint squeak come from the girl in front of him and immediately wanted to hug her. It was a sound that was familiar to his ears, one that had escaped his anxious body on numerous occasions. "Nervous?" he smiled when he spoke, wanting to reassure his kindred spirit in anxiety.

"Yes, I'm nervous, sorry I'm so Marinette," Marinette blanked. Those words were not in the right order. The kind eyes peering down at her made her relax. "Let me try again," she inhaled and then exhaled slowly. "I'm Marinette, I'm sorry I'm so nervous." She accepted his hand, surprised by the callouses she felt there.

"I'm the same way," Yuuri was alarmed by how tiny her hand was in his. He wasn't known for his large hands, but hers were exceptional small. "I once had a panic attack in front of a national television crew, it wasn't pretty."

"That sounds like something Marinette would do," Adrien draped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing slightly to convey his teasing.

Yuuri watched as Marinette's cheeks burned bright red. _Maybe_ , he thought to himself, _she is just as in love with him as he is with her._ The idea made him smile wider. He had grown to love the feeling of love and wanted everyone to have the chance to experience it. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude, what is your name?" Yuuri shook Adrien's hand as Yurio came to his side.

"Katsudon is always rude," Yurio didn't offer a hand as he joined the group nor did he provide any context for Yuuri's nickname, "or ridiculous. There is no in between."

Nudging Yurio with his elbow, Yuuri smiled down at him. Yurio acted tough, but Yuuri knew it was the teen's way of hiding his own anxiety. "Anyway," Yuuri returned his attention to the blond haired boy in front of him, "what is your name?"

"Adrien," he answered, eying the younger boy carefully. He was better looking in person and Adrien was concerned about the way the other boy was surveying Marinette.

"You are nervous like he is, huh?" Yurio bluntly acknowledged Marinette's trembling hands with a look of interest. His voice wasn't nearly as rough as usual, causing Yuuri to look at him curiously. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Marinette tried to speak evenly, "newly sixteen. How old are you?"

Yurio moved to Yuuri's other side, putting him directly next to Marinette, leaning back against the wall. Yuuri raised an eyebrow when he saw Adrien's grip on Marinette's shoulder tighten. _If only Adrien knew_ , Yuuri mused to himself. "Sixteen," Yurio was softening in a way Yuuri rarely saw him do, "newly as well. What are you doing here?"

"She designed these!" Viktor chirped happily, acknowledging without saying it that he had been partially paying attention to their conversation. "Oh, come look Yuuri, you will look fabulous in these!" The love and adoration poured from Viktor's voice, making Marinette feel sappy. As Yuuri joined Viktor at the table, she watched as Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist pulling him close and talking directly into his ear. Her heart hurt with their contagious chemistry.

Adrien couldn't help but smile as he watched Marinette. He was excited for her to get this opportunity and the look on her face was so endearing. A small noise distracted him and he made eye contact with the angry Yurio. Although they shared similar names, Adrien had noticed that Yuuri and Yurio seemed to be quiet opposite.

"They disgust me," Yurio snarled, glaring at the backs of the other skaters.

"Are they like this all the time?" Marinette whispered, leaning away from Adrien and toward Yurio.

It seemed to Adrien that Marinette's natural appeal was even more than Yurio could handle. Adrien watched the scowl vanish from Yurio's face as he leaned toward Marinette. "All, the, time," Yurio acknowledged, "it is a nightmare to travel with them. If I leave them alone for even a second I come back to the eye rape of their PDA."

"Kind of like watching your big brother make out, huh?" Marinette giggled, placing a tentative hand on Yurio's shoulder.

Unlike Chloe, she wasn't demanding in the touch and Yurio found he didn't mind it. Something about her was appealing, in a I-want-to-be-your-best-friend kind of way. Yurio thought that even Otabek would like the bashful girl. Smiling up at her, he let some of his angry persona fall away. "Are there any designs in that book for me?" He noticed the red appear on her cheeks again, blushing in the same way Yuuri always did. Yuuri also had an annoying appeal that Yurio tried to deny. Maybe it was the calm and unassuming nature of Marinette, similar to that of Yuuri, which Yurio was finding himself so drawn to.

"Yes, I made several of them for you, although…" she trailed off chewing on her lip.

"What?" Yurio was interested now, perking up at her hesitation. If she was anything like Katsudon, her resistance meant she was putting something personal out there. This alone made him bounce a little with anticipation.

"You're a bit of a mystery, it seems," Adrien spoke, moving slightly to separate Marinette and Yurio. Jealously wasn't necessarily a trait he was proud of, but it existed nonetheless. _At least this guy wasn't as overt as Nathaniel had been_ , Adrien thought to himself trying to calm his insides.

"Not everyone has to be plastered on magazine covers to evaluate their self-worth," the acknowledgement by Yurio of his recognition of Adrien hung in the air between the three of them.

Luckily, Viktor's excited voice once again intruded on their separate conversation. "Yurio, you are going to want to see these designs! I believe you are going to be very happy! Maybe with them you will be able to be inspired for next season!"

Yurio pushed himself off of the wall, walking to the other skaters, listening intently to Gabriel's description of how the costumes would be made. Yuuri slid the book to him, showing him without words which costumes were intended for Yurio. The first one was okay, a little too plain for Yurio's taste. The next one was an improvement, the sharp angles a little more mature than he was used to, but he liked it. The third made his eyes go wide, as he looked down at the intricate patterns of black and animal print. If he could have dragged the costume from the page and put it on then and there, he would have. He went to turn to express these thoughts to Marinette, when Yuuri touched his arm. Quietly flipping over to the next page, Yurio felt Yuuri waiting for his reaction.

The costume was fierce. All black with hints of neon green. It looked like a superhero on skates. Yurio was openly excited, grabbing the book and yanking it to his face to stare at the smaller design at the bottom. He wanted this costume, and he wanted it _now_. "You designed this?" Yurio whirled toward Marinette, his face an unidentifiable mixture of emotions. When she nodded, he threw himself toward her, hugging her fiercely.

Viktor chuckled. Yurio hated physical affection as a rule, and Viktor loved seeing him drop his guard so easily. He saw the smile also plastered on Yuuri's face and decided that the girl must possess some innate charm that endeared anxious men. "We are certainly ordering these last two, Mr. Agreste. Yuuri, my love, which ones have you decided on?" It seemed that the digital designs were going to go completely ignored in favor of Marinette's ideas.

Marinette awkwardly patted Yurio on the back, unsure what to do with the small Russian sandwiched against her. "I'm glad you like them."

"I love them," Yurio growled furiously, hugging Marinette a little tighter, "I can see my entire program shaping around them!" His tone was a weird mixture of anger and excitement.

Adrien's back was stick straight, a perfect imitation of his father. "You know that last costume is based off a pretty famous superhero who lives here in Paris." He was resisting the urge to forcibly remove Yurio's arms from Marinette.

"You see me as a superhero?"

Yurio's eyes were wide and innocent as he spoke, making Marinette relax. She reminded herself that he was as young as them, maybe even younger with his whole life surrounding around skating. "I think that when you skate, you have the same confidence, strength and charm as Cat Noir does." She heard Adrien snort, and raised an eyebrow at him. "I designed the costume with the idea of you skating, keeping the elements safe for you to move in, but still powerful."

"Well, I love them all, my dear," Viktor approached with Yuuri at his side, Gabriel moving to the desk to call in the seamstress to measure the skaters. Smiling as Yuuri quietly encouraged Yurio to release his hold on Marinette, Viktor continued, "now tell me more about these superheroes." Yuuri laughed. He was supposedly the nerd in their relationship, but ninjas and superheroes excited Viktor as much as they did him.

Adrien launched into a long-winded explanation about Ladybug and Cat Noir, adlibbing the fact that they were in love with each other, missing Marinette's small panicked noise. When he reached the part about Hawkmoth, Viktor turned to Yurio. "Ay, Yurio, you better keep your temper in check. Paris seems to be a very dangerous place to be as emotionally unstable as you are," Viktor practically sang the last few words.

Yuuri slapped a palm to his forehead, showing his frustration with his fiancé's need to torment Yurio. "Honestly, Vitya, do you really think that will help the situation?" Yuuri's exasperation was wiped away when Viktor nuzzled his neck making kissing noises. "Oh, no, you are not getting out of that this easily!"

All of them were too distracted by hiding their faces from the lovebirds to notice the small, slightly evil smile, which had appeared on Gabriel's face. "On second thought," he spoke loudly, "Adrien, why don't you show our guests down to the sewing room? It will be much faster if you go there then waiting for them to come here." As he dismissed the group with goodbyes and handshakes, Gabriel closed the door, waiting only a few minutes before slipping away from his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know what I love more, Viktor and Yuuri shamelessly flirting or Adrien and Marinette being awkward all the time. Regardless, I gave myself both, because I love all of these dorks! Even the small angry one ;)**

* * *

"Tell me more about this Cat Noir," Yurio insisted, throwing a disparagingly look at Viktor as he shamelessly flirted with Yuuri on the other side of the room. Yurio hated being around when Yuuri was being measured for anything, because Viktor always insisted on trying to help which ended up in an embarrassing amount of groping. Looking back to Marinette, he noted the sneer from the other blond boy wondering what had his panties in a bunch.

"Cat Noir is Ladybug's partner," Adrien answered, forcefully, "he protects her in any way he can."

"He is an excellent fighter," Marinette had her brow furrowed, trying to piece together why Adrien was being so adamant about the relationship between her alter ego and her cat partner. "He also spews puns constantly and is a bit of a show off."

"Sounds just like you!" Viktor exclaimed across the room, gaining him more glares from Yurio. Deliberately trying to irritate the young man, Viktor looked him dead in the eye and pinched Yuuri's butt.

Yurio made gagging noises, swearing in Russian as he flipped off the older skater. "I do not make puns," he whispered under his breath.

"Katsudon is a pun on my last name," it was Yuuri's turn to poke the Yurio beast. "Don't try to tell me that isn't on purpose."

Unlike with Viktor, Yuuri's jab made Yurio smile softly. It was a pun on his name, Yurio just didn't think Yuuri knew that. "Alright, so what's his deal then? Where did he come from? Does he have a weapon? And what's with this bad guy? If they are such amazing superheroes, why is this guy still hanging around?" Yurio jumped down from the block, once again approaching Marinette. He didn't bother to look at Adrien as his presence was of no interest to Yurio. "Want to get coffee and fill me in?"

Viktor and Yuuri gaped with shock. Yurio never made the effort with anyone, even Otabek complained about Yurio's oddly staggered initiation to spend time together. Quietly slipping his wallet from his back pocket, Viktor removed an egregious amount of bills, shoving them directly into Yurio's pocket.

"What are you doing?" Yurio shot back, trying to whack Viktor's hand away from him. "I have money!" He shoved the bills further in his pocket anyway, muttering a thank you that only Viktor could hear.

Spinning on his heel, Viktor threw an arm around Yuuri, "looks like we are going to have an afternoon alone, my love!" He kissed Yuuri soundly on the mouth, making his fiancé blush and the seamstresses coo. "Meet us at the hotel for dinner at seven?"

Yurio grumbled his acknowledgement as they all entered the elevator. "So, coffee?" Yurio wasn't looking at Marinette when he asked the question a second time, doubt starting to infect his earlier enthusiasm.

She was slightly distracted by the two adults who seemed hell bent on intertwining their entire bodies in the corner of the elevator. Marinette had never seen two people so openly affectionate with one another, and it left her with a feeling of desire for the same thing. The tabloids were not wrong about the infectious nature of their love. Shaking her head, she turned to Yurio. "I know a great coffee place, if you really want to talk."

Blushing, Yurio nodded his head. In a move that startled Marinette and sent her flying back into Adrien's arms, Yurio kicked out his leg, striking Viktor on his side. "Cut that out!" Yurio shouted, kicking him again.

The older skaters laughed, continuing what they were doing, unfazed by Yurio's anger. It was clear that they were used to his embarrassment, not pausing for a moment even as Yurio continued to shake them back at forth with his strikes. When the elevator doors opened, they all piled out, Viktor and Yuuri wrapped up into each other, Yurio with his hands shoved in his pockets, and Marinette and Adrien exchanging awkward glances. As they exited the building, the older couple turned right shouting their goodbyes as the younger three turned left. Yurio glared at Adrien, "where are you going?"

Adrien squared his shoulders, using his height to stare down at Yurio. "I'm certainly not leaving her alone with you." His voice was venom, making Marinette more than a little confused.

"Let's all go," she chimed in, placing a hand on each boy's arm, "Adrien has researched some of the physics of how Cat Noir moves. It might be helpful if you are going to design a program around him."

Yurio grunted, turning away from Adrien to face Marinette, "lead the way." He sounded gruff, and Marinette suspected he wasn't happy about Adrien joining them. It wasn't until that moment that she realized Adrien hadn't really been included in the invitation in the first place. Resolved to play the go between, Marinette fell into step separating the boys as they walked toward the café.

* * *

 **Jealous Adrien is sometimes my favorite Adrien, because we get to see Marinette jealous way more often in the show. Adrien probably experiences similar emotions (certainly more overtly for Ladybug) so I like showing off the more human part of Adrien. He is still contained and proper, but teeters on the edge sometimes. Showing emotion as Adrien, and not only as Cat Noir, feels like important character development for him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to be clear, I strongly believe in a world full of acceptance, so I extended that notion from the world of YOI to the world of Miraculous (although I think the writers of Miraculous would probably argue that acceptance exists in their world too).**

 **I love the idea of all kinds of love being accepted and celebrated, along with all people being embraced for exactly who they are.**

* * *

"Viktor," Yuuri whined, pulling him down onto a bench, "we have shopped enough for one day."

Turning to kiss Yuuri, Viktor grinned. "Paris is so full of wonderful things though! I want you to see them all! I can't believe you have never spent any real time here." Viktor moved into Yuuri's neck, caring not at all about the people moving around them.

"I never felt comfortable exploring on my own," Yuuri made a guttural noise as Viktor nipped his ear lightly, "now I have you to drag me around." This earned him another bite, one that was even more suggestive than the first. "We have an hour until Yurio returns, maybe we should take advantage of it?" Yuuri slid a subtle hand onto Viktor's upper thigh, squeezing him there until the other man moaned.

"And up we go!" Viktor shouted, yanking Yuuri to his feet. "You're going to get it now," he whispered into Yuuri's neck pulling him close to kiss him.

"Then we better get back to the hotel because we are going to cause a scene," Yuuri giggled into Viktor's lips. Maybe it was Paris, maybe it was because everything felt so natural and real, but Yuuri was floating in a cloud of happiness. Yurio seemingly had made new friends, although Yuuri wasn't so sure about the other boy, and he and Viktor had spent the evening laughing their way through the streets of Paris. It seemed as close to heaven as Yuuri had ever been. Looping a lazy arm around Viktor's waist, Yuuri let himself hum a little as they flirted their way back to their hotel room.

* * *

It had been hours since they had sat down. Talking in longer sentences had proven difficult with the language barrier being more pronounced, but they had managed between Adrien's linguistic skills, Yurio's simple French learned from Viktor, and the amount of English they all knew. It had become obvious that the boys would never be friends, but they no longer looked ready to kill each other. Marinette was grateful for what seemed to be peace, easing back from the table, stomach sore with laughter.

After they had covered every part of Cat Noir that they could think of, Yurio had pulled out a pad and starting listing moves, slowly building a routine. When music had been mentioned, all seriousness had left the table as the teenagers tried to one up each other with ridiculous suggestions. They were all currently clinging to their sides as the pink panther theme sang out from Marinette's phone. She hadn't laughed this hard in a long time, and she had a sneaking suspicion neither of them had either. Adrien excused himself to the bathroom, eying Yurio wearily as he left the table. _Definitely not going to be friends_ , Marinette thought to herself resisting the urge to shake her head.

A small ding came from Yurio's phone on the table. Marinette watched as he unlocked the screen, enraptured by the smile that had sprung to his face. His fingers moved quickly across the screen as he replied, sighing when he sat back. "What?" he quipped, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Someone you love?" she asked the question casually, not pressing or condescending in tone.

He hated personal questions, and he almost told her so, but stopped himself. She was different than other people, he felt a level of comfort with her that he couldn't explain. Yurio decided to go with it, having a rare moment where he didn't feel like fighting. "Yeah, I guess," he flipped the phone over, looking intently at it for a moment. "Wanna see a picture?" He didn't look up, smiling when he heard her say yes. He found the last selfie he had taken with Otabek, bringing it up full screen and turning it to Marinette. There was a hesitation in his eyes waiting for her reply.

"He's cute," she said without missing a beat, "you seem really comfortable with him." Marinette noticed Yurio's easy smile in the picture, the hand wrapped around the other boy's back without resistance to reciprocal touch.

Yurio pulled the phone back to himself smiling down at the picture. He really _was_ comfortable with Otabek, in a way he had never really been with another person. He couldn't wait to tell him about Marinette either, because he felt like he might have found another friend in the world. "He is a good guy."

"He must be if you trust him to be your friend." Marinette placed an elbow on the table, cheek resting in her hand. "Is it lonely? You started skating so young and all your rink mates are so much older." She startled when he looked up at her. "I'm so sorry, you don't have to answer that! I didn't mean to pry." Sheepishly she hung her head letting her bangs cover her face. She didn't like it when anyone prodded at her emotions, and she felt guilty for doing it to him.

In an even rarer move, Yurio reached under the table and squeezed her hand. Neither of them saw a fan snap a picture, too busy smiling at each other. "It's okay," Yurio said quietly, "I know you aren't trying to judge me. It is hard. I miss home a lot. The other skaters are my family." He looked so young in that moment that Marinette couldn't resist the need to hug him.

Moving gently, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. "I'm really glad I met you, Yurio," she squeezed again when he didn't shake her off. "If you want, I can give you my number. If you want to be friends, that is."

When Otabek had asked him to be his friend, they had sealed it with a handshake. Now Yurio sat with another person who he was unexplainably drawn to, and she was asking him to be friends. His heart felt lighter at the prospect, and he slid his unlocked phone to her to enter her number.

She entered it with one hand, not releasing his shoulders, feeling like he needed the contact. When she was finished, she flipped on the camera, snapping a selfie of the two of them. Yurio took the phone, setting the picture as her contact picture. He noticed the same expression on his face as he had in the picture with Otabek.

"Ahem," Adrien cleared his throat looking annoyed, "didn't your dads say you had to be back at the hotel by seven?" Whether he was purposefully annoying Yurio or it happened by chance, the skater flew to his feet.

"They are not my dads!" he shouted, returning to the surly human he was when he first walked into Gabriel's office.

"Regardless," Adrien rolled his shoulders, "it is almost seven. Time for you to go so you aren't late for your curfew." He heard the words escape from his mouth, wincing internally when he realized he sounded like a jerk. Adrien couldn't seem to snap out of it though.

Standing, Marinette shook her head, dragging both boys out of the door by their coats. Once outside, she released them. "It was nice talking with you, Yurio, call me some time," her voice was sweet as she turned to Adrien, "I'll see you tomorrow?" She didn't bother to specify what the plans were, her irritation with Adrien expressed in every word she spoke. He nodded, leaning in to hug her. She released him and was immediately hugged by Yurio. Nodding to both boys, she turned and walked away saying a silent prayer that they wouldn't kill each other in her absence.

Yurio hailed a cab, aware that Adrien was still lurking behind him. The car slowed, allowing Yurio to open the back door. A hand clapped around the edge of the door, breath close to the back of Yurio's neck. "Leave Marinette alone," Adrien hissed next to his ear, the jealously officially overtaking his general good nature, "she doesn't deserve someone so angry and hateful."

He didn't even look back at the other boy. Yurio slammed into the vehicle, yanking the door shut hard enough to rattle the window. He starred forward, anger increasing with every second. How dare that arrogant prick try to ruin this wonderful new thing for him? How dare he challenge Yurio, the ice tiger of Russia? That Adrien boy didn't control him, how dare he think he could?

With an angry motion, Yurio rolled the window down to let the cool wind blow in his face. He never noticed the little purple butterfly land on his cell phone clutched in his hand, displaying the picture of him and his new friend.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!" Marinette called into the kitchen. At the silence that greeted her, she investigated further to discover they had left a note and would be gone for another hour. Humming to herself, she left Tikki fly into the room freely.

"What was with Adrien today?" Tikki's eyes were impossibly big as she rested on Marinette's shoulder. "I have never seen him act that way! It was like he was jealous."

Pausing, Marinette gathered Tikki from her shoulder to look directly at her kwami's face. "Jealous?"

"Marinette," Tikki flopped in exasperation, "you are not that clueless! Adrien was acting like he was going to kill that other boy! Yurio is very nice, by the way, such a sad boy." Tikki looked worried as she twirled her hands. "I worry with a human who has that many bottled emotions being here in Paris. You told him about Hawkmoth, right?"

Marinette placed Tikki on the counter, gathering cookies for both of them. Sitting down, she broke off a piece and handed it to Tikki. "I told him everything! He might skate a routine based on Cat Noir battling Hawkmoth."

Tikki chocked on her cookie. Marinette didn't know who was behind the Cat Noir mask, but Tikki did and it made the situation so much funnier. "I bet he'll do a good job, he is a beautiful skater," she was seemingly successful at hiding her reaction because Marinette moved on from the subject without question.

"They were all wonderful, Tikki!" Marinette rested a tired head on her folded arm on the counter. "Viktor and Yuuri are so in love, you can practically feel it radiating off of them. It must be wonderful to have a soulmate."

This time Tikki couldn't hide her chocking. She flew to the sink, drinking water straight from the faucet. _Oh Marinette_ , Tikki thought hopelessly, _you are so clueless!_ Instead she said, "everyone has a soul mate, they are lucky they found theirs!" She turned to see Marinette asleep on the counter. Smiling, she snuggled next to her partner, taking the opportunity to nap.

* * *

The television was blaring in the room as Yuuri sat on the edge of bed drying his hair. They had an eventful hour locked away in their hotel room and he was feeling satisfied and relaxed. He smiled hearing Viktor singing in the bathroom, off-key, loud, and happy. Yuuri was trying to follow a news story, but was struggling due to the lack of subtitles on the news channel. There were a lot of people running it seemed, Yuuri couldn't quite make out why there was such a panic. "Viktor!" he called, "can you come watch this for a minute? I can't decide if we should be concerned." He let his eyes wander over the naked skin of his fiancé as Viktor sauntered into the room as naked as he had been since seconds after they had slammed into the room.

Viktor watched the television with his head tilted, confusion spread across his face. "They are talking about a word I haven't heard before. An a-k-uma," Viktor pronounced it slowly, eyes still darting over the screen.

"Wait," Yuuri sat up straighter, "isn't that what the kids were talking about earlier? The thing that possesses people?" Turning to each other, they both shouted "Yurio!" Their shoulders collided as they raced for their charging phones. "I'll call," Yuuri pushed Viktor's phone back down, "he is more likely to answer my call."

Viktor didn't argue. His attention had returned to the television, confusion replaced with a washout of color from his cheeks. He pointed a shaky hand toward the screen.

"What is it?" Yuuri snapped, worry pounding in his chest. "He's not answering, Vitya!"

"I think I know why," Viktor whispered slowly, turning Yuuri to look at the TV.

A pink and black tiger printed figure ice skated down the middle of the road, blond ponytail whipping behind his head, face adorned in Georgi-like make up. "I am the Ice Tiger of Russia! I will freeze your hearts and destroy your happiness!"

They stared at each other for a moment, mouths hanging open. "I told you that you shouldn't have teased him," Yuuri whispered. That was all Viktor needed to start moving.

Throwing on the nearest combination of clothing he could find, tossing duplicate items to Yuuri, Viktor was a flurry of panic. "Get dressed, we have to find him!"

Yuuri paused halfway into a pair of pants. "Viktor, what are we going to do for him? Paris has superheroes for Christ's sake!"

"I don't know, but if that thing got him, then he is upset about something, we need to get out there, Yuuri!" Viktor threw a shirt on inside out and backwards.

He had never seen Viktor worry about anyone other than him and Makkachin in this way. Without arguing further, Yuuri dressed himself and then aided Viktor in sorting himself out. Hand in hand, they ran from the hotel.

* * *

"I will freeze you all!"

Yurio raged through the streets of Paris throwing ice from his hands and from the skid of the skates. Even as scary as he appeared, he was still breathtakingly beautiful in his movements. Ladybug perched on the edge of a building, admiring how he moved, saddened by whatever had brought her new friend to this state. She had wanted to confront Adrien about his possible involvement, but the idea of a villain who froze people's hearts had brought her immediately downtown.

"Hey," Cat Noir landed next to her, unusually quiet and without a pun. "What do we have here?" He knew exactly what he was seeing. He also knew it was his fault. There were going to be a lot of apologies passed around as soon as they got out of this mess.

"He is a figure skater, visiting from Russia," Ladybug watched as Yurio quad salcowed and hit another victim with his ice. "Top scores for showmanship though. And his jumps are flawless."

"I didn't know you were an ice skating fan, m'lady," Cat Noir watched the Ice Tiger jump again, "that looks painful."

"I'm certain he will feel it tomorrow," she chuckled, a sound mixed with worry, "where could the akuma be? I don't want to go in swinging unless we can identify it. A frozen heart sounds very dangerous. Look at all the victims fighting with each other."

"Or the other ones who are just lying there." Cat Noir didn't like what he was seeing. The guilt of the situation was weighing heavily on him. He couldn't tell Ladybug exactly why he was upset, but he could tell her part of it. "The guy is a jerk though. He was all over your friend Marinette at some café today, the pictures are all over the internet."

Ladybug repressed her moan. She knew the truth about what happened, but that didn't help right now since she couldn't explain it without giving herself away. Instead of losing her temper, she focused on the scene below her, looking for any sign of an akuma.

"What is he holding?" Cat Noir squinted leaning further over the edge, forcing Ladybug to catch him by the tail to keep him from falling. "It looks like a cell phone. Again? Wasn't Lady Wi-Fi's akuma a cell phone?"

"Kids these days," Ladybug murmured repeating something she had heard her father say, "can't ever put the things down."

They were interrupted by loud, accented voices that could be heard over the crowd. Two figures were rushing toward the Ice Tiger instead of away from him, shouting his real name over and over. "Uh oh," Cat Noir hissed, glancing at Ladybug, "maybe we should take care of them first. Two people that in love with frozen hearts might be a disaster." He jumped from the building, not waiting to hear her response. He collided with the silver-haired man, yanking him off his feet and dragging him away from the akuma. Seconds later, Ladybug appeared next to him, setting a struggling dark-haired man down.

"Why did you do that?" Viktor asked in Russian. When he was met with blank stares, he cleared his throat and tried again in French. "Why did you do that? That is our friend out there."

"You're them!" Yuuri yelled, the full power of his nerd coming forth in a rush. He loved superheroes after all and seeing two of them standing in front of him was too much to handle. "Are you going to save him?" Yuuri was vibrating with excitement, his adorableness temporarily distracting Viktor.

"We are," Ladybug stood tall, looking between the men, amazed that there wasn't an ounce of recognition of her identity. "Something must have upset him, and Hawkmoth took advantage of it. His powers appear to be very strong, so I need you to stay out of sight. If he hits you with his ice, I don't know what it will do to you."

"Too late," a voice echoed down the alley, bringing an icy chill to the air. Dodging the flash, Ladybug yanked Yuuri by the collar to the other side of a dumpster. Cat Noir tried to move Viktor, but he was too stunned by the vision of akumatized Yurio. The ice blast hit him in the heart and Viktor crumbled to the ground. Yuuri screamed from where he was being pinned down by Ladybug, sobbing Viktor's name over and over.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug yelled, watching as the cat used a trashcan lid to block the next shot. "Get him out of here!"

Despite Viktor's size, Cat Noir threw him over his shoulder, throwing himself hard over the side of a building. Moving in the opposite direction, Ladybug flung herself carrying the struggling Yuuri behind her by the collar of his coat. As they landed, the man crumpled into full body sobs. "What's going to happen to him?" Yuuri wailed, making Ladybug's heart break.

"It's going to be okay," she squatted next to him, patting his shoulder. "We know where the akuma is, we will destroy it and get Yurio back. Once we do, everything will be put right again." She didn't register her mistake until his whole body paused.

"Wait," Yuuri looked at her closely, paused mid-sob, "did you call him Yurio?" He moved into a crouch, starring at her face, eyes searching through wet lids. "Superheroes usually aren't heroes all the time," he said quietly, peering closely into her eyes. He smiled, soft and understanding, "you know why he is upset, don't you Marinette?"

Cursing was not a habit of hers, but she let it slip anyway. "I think my friend upset him." There was no use denying her identity. Her trust in him was instinctual and she went with it.

"Your friend," Yuuri trailed off, the pieces visibly clicking together in his mind, "who is Adrien and Cat Noir?" He looked so proud of himself, Ladybug couldn't be upset with him. She had known this man for a day, honestly more like a few hours, and he had put together her greatest secret. Either all of her friends and family were idiots, or he was someone very, very special.

Nodding her head, she stood, pacing the roof. Her yo-yo rang in her hand and she answered to see Cat Noir's distressed face. "Where are you? This guy," Viktor's face appeared on screen covered in tears, "is having a breakdown. Frozen heart, my butt."

Ladybug showed Yuuri the phone screen, with Viktor hanging over her partner, sobbing Yuuri's name over and over. Yuuri shrugged sheepishly as if to say "that's just who he is." Sighing, Ladybug looked at Cat Noir. "Meet me at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, Marinette's parents should be back by now and they will take care of them. Her mom would love the chance to fuss over the famous Yuuri Katsuki." The yo-yo snapped shut as she was spun around by Yuuri.

"He doesn't know who you are?" Yuuri looked scandalized. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Marinette sighed as she wrapped her arm around Yuuri's waist. "Someday, if we have more time, I will explain all the ins and outs of the miraculous rules. Ready to go for a ride?" Ignoring the frantic shaking of his head, she threw her yo-yo carrying them over the rooftops and toward the sanctuary of the bakery.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the last chapter of this, six chapters for one day still seems aggressive, but I love them all together. Maybe someday I'll cross them over again if I get inspired. It also matters if you guys like it or not...**

* * *

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," the Ice Tiger taunted in Russian.

Cat Noir tossed a confused look toward Ladybug. Neither of them understood what he was saying, but they had a plan. Cat Noir bounded out from his hiding place, bouncing over the head of the Ice Tiger and skidded to halt behind him on the trail of ice. "Cat fight," he growled, tripping the villain with his bow and then taking off toward the river. He had to guide the Ice Tiger to the screen next to the Eiffel Tower for their plan to work, and he had to do it fast since his cataclysm had already been used to break down the ice wall that had imprisoned him for ten minutes. He heard the Russian cries from behind him, recognizing some of the words as blatant curse words. Dodging to the left, he ducked behind the screen waiting for the Ice Tiger to catch up.

Ladybug moved in stealth behind the Ice Tiger, carefully to avoid stepping on the ice. The handheld projector in her hand was her lucky charm, and paired with her own phone, she hoped the person on the other end of the call would be all that was needed to distract him. Closing in on the screen, she clicked the two together, sending the image of Otabek up onto the screen. The Ice Tiger froze in his place, momentarily mesmerized by his speaking friend. In a heavy accent, Otabek appeared and asked Yurio what he was doing. The Ice Tiger's chest deflated, hand dropping to his side, giving Cat Noir the chance to knock his phone loose. Breaking it in half, the purple butterfly was quickly captured and cleansed by Ladybug. As she tossed the projector in the air, Yurio sunk to the ground now clad in his suit and team jacket.

The exhaustion was dripping off of him, as Ladybug picked him up. With Cat Noir's support, they started moving, over the rooftops and to the entrance of the bakery. Yurio hadn't said a word the entire time, not even startling when they were jostled on the landing.

They relinquished their hold on the boy when they were rushed by two very emotional men. Viktor and Yuuri wrapped their arms tightly around Yurio, all three of them now crying. Ladybug and Cat Noir had a quiet pound it moment, Ladybug winking to Yuuri as they fled from the house, dangerously close to the final minute of their transformation. Minutes later, Marinette rushed through the door, followed closely by Adrien.

"Yurio!" she yelled rushing forward, shoving into the hugging mass, "are you okay?"

Lifting his tired face, he rested it on her shoulder. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Music to my ears!" Marinette's mom sang, gathering food from every counter to bring to the table. "Sit, sit, all of you!"

Adrien stood awkwardly by the door, not sure if he should stay or go. Marinette helped Yurio into a chair, pressed closely between the other two skaters, and then turned on her friend. "So?"

She sounded like she wanted to give him a chance to explain himself, so he took it. "I'm so sorry, all of you, I don't know what came over me." Adrien moved around the table to face Yurio. "I was a jerk, you didn't deserve that. I don't know what came over me." His apology was lame and repetitive, but it was truthful.

Viktor as cheerful as ever now that his family was back together, looked up at the young man. "Don't be too hard on yourself, us men often act crazy when we are madly in love, isn't that right, darling?"

Yuuri grinned over Viktor's head. It was a blunt statement, one that left Adrien bright red and Marinette collapsed on the floor, but that was his Viktor's style and he loved him for it. "You know that Ladybug and Cat Noir make a pretty good team," Yuuri was certainly more cryptic than Viktor, "perhaps we could dress up as them and do a pair skate."

Yurio grunted from between them, energy renewing as he ate the food supplied by Marinette's mom. "I'm going to perform as the Ice Tiger. The way I feel right now, I must have landed at least 50 quads today."

"Check the ladyblog," Adrien piped up, barely recovered from Viktor's declaration. "Our friend Alya probably has it all on tape." Sure enough, the blog had a full rundown on the terror of the Ice Tiger, including the video of his very well-executed moves.

"Why don't you skate like this normally?" Viktor inquired, earning a punch to the side from Yurio.

Yuuri reached behind his head to tug on Viktor's hair. "I think we have had enough teasing for today, don't you?" He let Viktor sneak a kiss onto his palm as he moved his hand back over Yurio's shoulders.

The group settled down around their meal, Viktor and Yuuri still worrying over Yurio, Tom and Sabine at the opposite heads of the table. On the other side, Adrien and Marinette sat together, red blushes slamming onto their faces every time they touched.

Yuuri smiled at Marinette, acknowledging that their secret was safe without words. He would make sure that he got her number from Yurio as soon as they made it back to the hotel. As wild as the experience had been and as safe as he felt right now, he felt there was some unfinished business hanging in the air. He saw more than a bit of himself in the quietly nervous girl sitting across from him, and it made him want to reach out to hug her. They may be young, but the two young people sitting across from him held the same power as he did with Viktor. It was obvious that there were another set of soulmates in the room, and Yuuri wasn't going to let them miss out on all the love that it had to offer.

* * *

"Welcoming to the ice, it what is sure to be a historic performance, Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, and Yuri Plitsetsky, skating this year's exhibition piece entitled "The Battle of the Ice Tiger!"

The crowd erupted as the skaters took their places, Yurio at center ice wearing a shocking pink and black tiger print costume, Yuuri to the left of him dressed in red with black polka dots, and Viktor in an outfit similar to a sketch they had seen over nine months ago. The music began and the skaters were off to shock the world once again.

Huddled on a couch between her father and Adrien, Marinette nervously gripped the latter's hand watching her costumes fly across the ice. She had watched every one of Yurio's performances over the season, spending countless hours on the phone with him replaying every moment. Now, unbeknownst to her parents, she was watching her own story play out in beautiful form.

Adrien laced his fingers through hers, knowing that her parents wouldn't care about the affection. They had been dating for six months now, a development that he somehow knew was to the credit of at least one of the men floating across the ice in front of them.

When the performance ended, the entire rink exploded, causing the cameras to shake. Marinette's breath hitched when she watched Yuuri and Viktor pound it, and she nearly fainted when Yuuri winked into the camera aimed at his face. Yurio flashed her their private signal, and then the one for Otabek and Marinette felt her heart soar. That fateful, crazy, fated day in Paris had changed all their lives, giving them new friends that they would keep forever.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote folks :)**

 **I really wish I could draw because I have this amazing mental image of the three of them in these costumes. To bad my drawing talents begin and end with Pokemon!**

 **Thank you for reading this! Hope it made you smile :)**


End file.
